W hawajskim stylu
W hawajskim stylu (ang. I'm Winning This) to dwudziesta ósma piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, przez Courtney, Harolda i Owena gdy surfują w dół wzgórza, próbując wygrać wyzwanie i zdobyć przewagę dla finalisty, któremu kibicują. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Courtney: To w hawajskim stylu jest! Gdy strumieniem płynie się! Myślę, że nie spali mnie, Ta gorąca lawa! Harold: Koniec już moich szans. To nie daje w nocy spać! Ochotnikiem będę raz, Chodź to nie zabawa? Courtney: Wygrywam i już! Harold: Tak, tak! Wygrywam to już! Courtney: Tak, tak! Ja serfuję szybciej! Harold: Tak, tak! Wygrywam wyścig! Courtney: Tak, tak! Owen: Trochę sztywna jesteś, wiem, Nie za bardzo ruszasz się, Ale idź... ...i pokaż im! Tak! Jak cenią to zwycięzcy! Courtney: Dziś wygram to ja! Chór: Tak, tak! Courtney: Bo jestem prawie z nim tak. Chór: Tak, tak! Harold: A ja dla Cody'ego! Chór: Tak, tak! Harold: Przyprawię Leshawnę... ...o dreszcz! Courtney: Aaa, aaa, ale gorąca, aaa! Harold: Au, to nie fair! Owen: Wyszło nie tak, ale cóż! Wybacz Blaineley, mi już! Harold: Lepiej już poddaj się! Chór: Tak, tak! Courtney: Ja wciąż jestem w grze tak, Chór: Tak, tak! Courtney: Tym razem wygram! Chór: Tak, tak! Harold: Sorki Courtney, to ja! Chór: Tak, tak! Owen: Ale ja to wygram! Chór: Tak, tak! Courtney, Harold i Owen: Oooo, tym razem to ja! Tak, tak! |-| Tekst angielski = Courtney: Rockin' it Hawaii style! Surfing down this magic mile! Hoping I don't get burned by, The lava that's a-flyin'! Harold: One last chance to prove my might. That's what keeps me up at night! Why else would I volunteer, For something death-defyin'? Courtney: I'm winning for real! Harold: Yeah, yeah! I'm winning this deal! Courtney: Yeah, yeah! I'm a surfing genie! Harold: Yeah, yeah! I'm winning, you'll see! Courtney: Yeah, yeah! Owen: Sure, you're stiff, and don't move much, So what if you can't such and such, You're the queen... ...of Heather's team! So! Go show them you're a winner! Courtney: I'm winning for Al! Chór: Yeah, yeah! Courtney: Cause I'm his kind of ga-al. Chór: Yeah, yeah! Harold: Cody needs my mad skills! Chór: Yeah, yeah! Harold: Givin' Leshawna... ...some thrills! Courtney: Ah! Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! D'ah! Harold: Ow! No fair! Owen: This is messed up, it's true! Sorry, Blaineley, don't sue! Harold: Step aside, let me through! Chór: Yeah, yeah! Courtney: I'm still coming for you, Chór: Yeah, yeah! Courtney: Oh, I'm winning this time! Chór: Yeah, yeah! Harold: Sorry Courtney, it's mine! Chór: Yeah, yeah! Owen: Sorry about my behind. Chór: Yeah, yeah! Courtney, Harold i Owen: Oh, I'm winning this time! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to ostatnia piosenka, zaśpiewana podczas Podsumowania. *Jest to jedyna piosenka rozpoczynająca się po muzyce i gongu. *Osoby śpiewające w tej piosence, zostali wyeliminowani koło siebie na Planie Totalnej Porażki. **Harold został wyeliminowany w 2008: Owen w kosmosie, podczas gdy Courtney i Owen zostali wyeliminowani w następnym odcinku, Dobry piesek. *Osoby śpiewające w tej piosence, byli w różnych drużynach podczas Totalnej Porażki w Trasie; Harold w Drużynie Zwycięzców, Owen w Drużynie Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki a Courtney w Drużynie Amazonek. *Jest to jedyna piosenka, w której śpiewa Harold po swojej eliminacji, gdzie nie rapuje. **Jest to również jedyna piosenka w której Harold śpiewa, nie jako Porażkowy Brat. Ciągłości *Jest to piąta i ostatnia piosenka, którą rozpoczyna Courtney. *To już czwarta piosenka, która nawiązuje do relacji między Leshawną a Haroldem. Pozostałe to: Boski urok masz, Eine Kleine i Siostrzyczki. *Jest to trzecia piosenka, podczas której Harold zostaje zraniony. Pozostałe to: Leć z nami już i Siostrzyczki. **W Leć z nami już, przypadkowo uderza się w głowę za pomocą własnego nunczaku, którego używał. **W Siostrzyczki, Leshawna przypadkowo kopie go w brzuch. **W tej piosence, kropla lawy wpada do jego kąpielówek. *Jest to druga z trzech piosenek śpiewanych na Hawajach. Pozostałe to: Komu pomożecie? i Versus. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kocham Paryż, Morska szanta, W Londynie, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Owce trzeba strzyc, Lekcja chińskiego, Kondor, Musi się udać, i Versus. Galeria W_hawajskim_stylu_(01).png|"To w hawajskim stylu jest! Gdy strumieniem płynie się!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(02).png|"Myślę, że nie spali mnie, ta gorąca lawa!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(03).png|"Koniec już moich szans." Harold i Owen w Hawajski styl.png|"To nie daje w nocy spać!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(04).png|"Ochotnikiem będę raz, chodź to nie zabawa?" S03E24 Courtney w podsumowaniu.png|"Wygrywam i już! Tak, tak!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(05).png|"Wygrywam to już! Tak, tak!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(06).png|"Ja serfuję szybciej! Tak, tak! Wygrywam wyścig! Tak, tak!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(07).png|"Trochę sztywna jesteś, wiem, nie za bardzo ruszasz się, ale idź i pokaż im! Tak! Jak cenią to zwycięzcy!" S03E24 Courtney i Alejnadro.jpeg|"Dziś wygram to ja! Tak, tak! Bo jestem prawie z nim tak. Tak, tak!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(08).png|"A ja dla Cody'ego! Tak, tak!" S03E24 Harold i Leshawna na desce.png|"Przyprawię Leshawnę, o dreszcz!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(09).png|"Aaa, aaa, ale gorąca, aaa! Au, to nie fair!" S03E24 Blaineley jako deska.png|"Wyszło nie tak, ale cóż! Wybacz Blaineley, mi już!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(11).png|"Lepiej już poddaj się! Tak, tak!" S03E24 Courtney i Harold pomocnicy.png|"Ja wciąż jestem w grze tak. Tak, tak! Tym razem wygram! Tak, tak! Sorki Courtney, to ja!" W_hawajskim_stylu_(12).png|"Tak, tak! Ale ja to wygram! Tak, tak!" S03E24 Owen, Courtney, Harold i Blaineley.jpeg|"Oooo, tym razem to ja! Tak, tak!" Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki